Surveillance systems are commonly used to automatically detect particular incidents of interest, such as the appearance of an intruder, an abandoned package, and a particular face. The systems are also used in monitoring a restricted region such as banks, public institutions, congested roads or the like. In line with the increasing demand for such surveillance systems, there is an interest to encode captured video images of a variety of circumstances as well as track moving objects for efficient transmission over a data network for remote control, without increasing hardware cost or complexity of such heavy computational loads in a surveillance system.